Final Release
by Alexandra Depp
Summary: Can Reno finally end his mental torment? Can he finally come out and tell Yazoo how he truly feels?


You threw your life away for a legacy that was destined to die. You're gone but I can still feel you. Why do you continue to haunt me...?

The sound of an alarm clock buzzing in the previously silent apartment was unbearably loud. The main purpose of an alarm clock was to waken a person on a set time. But why still use one when a person never slept? Simple. The person was too lazy to switch it off.

Reno barely noticed the screaming alarm clock as he gazed at his tired reflection. Normally, he spent his mornings grinning at the sight of his own face but now, it was just another face to him. And there was nothing to grin about, really. Just another day in the life of a Turk. He sighed, reaching for his after shave. His movements seemed slow and forced, like that of a person who had seen better days. He had seen better days and he had seen worse. Much worse. He splashed the cool liquid onto his face, wincing at the burning sensation. His skin had always been sensitive. The two, prominent symmetrical marks on his cheek bones being proof.

Not bothering to wait for the burning to fade, he made his way to his kitchen. The sink was piled with dirty dishes that he hadn't bothered to wash in weeks. Cupboards were opened here and there. Empty pizza boxes littered the table. He seemed to take no real notice of the mess and made himself a cup of coffee, taking it out onto the balcony where he would proceed to smoke half his pack of cigarettes along with it. His mako lightened eyes gazed out into the world with no interest whatsoever. The blank expression on his face was proof enough of his disinterest. Lately, it had been the only expression he bothered with. This was a shock to everyone of course. Reno was usually so full of life. His sheer cockiness and laid back style was continually refreshing. But lately, he just wasn't himself. He was quiet and lazier than usual. Everyone knew the reason behind this sudden change of personality. Depression did that to a person. Even Reno.

He took one final drag on his last cigarette, dropping it off the balcony, down to the world below where it would fall and slowly burn out. Much like his life.

--------------------------------------

Tseng glanced up at the clock on the wall behind him and shook his head, fretfully. This was the third day in a row that Reno had decided not to show up. Depression was understandable but the reasons behind his sorry state only did more to anger him. He was a calm, stern but polite man and he gave his fellow Turks quite a bit of flexibility. But there was a limit to how far he would let it go. He sat up as he noticed the stoic man known as Rude appear in the doorway. He waved him in and gave him a questioning look.

Rude simply shrugged, his face expressionless. "Not in his apartment."

Tseng nodded, expecting such an answer. "And Elena?"

"She searched the bars. No sign of him."

The dark haired leader of the Turks frowned, remaining calm and composed though inside he really wished to explode. "This is ridiculous. I have you two out looking for him as if he were some lost child. Forget it. He has to show up at some point and when he does...he'll get an earful."

Rude nodded and walked off as he was dismissed. His footsteps echoed in the empty hall as he made his way out of the building. The sun shined down on his bald head, reflecting off of his shades. He would never admit it out loud, but he was worried about Reno. Reno had always been the tardy time but he was by no means a complete slacker. And the look on his face. Never would Rude have imagined that he could find such sadness and utter torture on his friend's face. It made it difficult for him to look at him. And all for a damned clone of Sephiroth. He didn't know what to think anymore. How could Reno, of all people, have fallen for Jenova's puppet? It was fairly shocking regardless of how many times one thought it over. He opened up his car door and sat down, not exactly sure of where he was going. But go he would.

--------------------------------------

"Aw... Come on, Reno. You know you want to." the leggy blonde woman stated, pulling a seductive face. She usually didn't have a problem with getting this specific Turk to lie down but something had changed in him. He didn't seem as joyous as before.

Reno started back at the attractive whore with a blank expression. His normally bright eyes were now dull and filled with disinterest. He ran a hand over the back of his neck, silently thinking up ways to get out of the situation. People would never believe it if they heard it but for once, he didn't want sex. Not from her anyways. There was only one person whom he wanted to lie next to. But he was gone. So why should he have bothered with anyone else?

The female came close and ran her claw like fingernails down the side of his smooth face. She brought her lips close and lightly brushed them against his. "Fine. If you're not going to cooperate, I guess I'll just have to work on my own then." With that said, she grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled him along to her room reserved only for the finest of customers.

Reno followed, none to willingly. He sighed heavily as he was forced onto a bed. Soft lips pressed roughly against his. He didn't bother to protest but he wasn't about to kiss back. He would accept the free fuck and go on with his day. Cool air hit his bare flesh as his shirt was unbuttoned. He simply stared up at the ceiling as the whore reached for his member, stroking him and eventually taking him in. His arms remained flat at his sides as she rode him, her hips crashing down on his manhood as she offered him full penetration, wincing as she did so. Temptation took over and he glanced down at where the two of them met and then up at her face.

She smiled down at him, grinding her self down harder onto him. She grabbed his hands, forcing them to grip her hips.

Again, he didn't protest and watched her rise and fall on top of him. His face revealed no pleasure though he felt some. Not as much as one would expect but some.

She bit her lip and moaned, calling out his name.

His mind seemed to snap to attention as he heard his name being called. He blinked several times and was shocked at what he saw. Yazoo leaning over him. Close enough so that he could feel that fine, silver hair brush against his cheek as it hung in his face. Those emerald eyes seemed to glow with their own serene inner light.

Reno gasped and sat up, forcing the female back. What had just happened? He was seriously going insane...

The female frowned, her face actually showing genuine concern. "Reno? What's wrong?"

Reno just shook his head and rose, silently zipping up and dressing. Without a word, he took off, leaving the female baffled.

--------------------------------------

Everywhere he went he saw him. His presence lingered over him like a ton of bricks. The guilt, the sadness. All of it was slowly choking him. He could drown in the sorrow he felt now. He made his way onto the familiar roof top, nearly gasping for breath as he reached the edge. Looking down upon the world below, it suddenly occurred to him that it would be very easy to just jump and end all heartache. The fall would be a long one but, it would be worth it. He swallowed, continuing to look down.

"No, Reno."

He jumped, nearly falling off the edge as he heard the gentle voice from out of nowhere. He didn't even have to turn to put a face to it. "No what?"

The silver haired young man stepped forward, pulling him away from the edge and forced him to meet his intense gaze. "No. You will not end your life. You have so much to live for, you foolish Turk."

Reno frowned, wincing at the firm hold he had on his arm.

Yazoo noticed and loosened his grip.

Reno shifted his weight from one foot to another. "Yeah? And what exactly do I have to live for? Huh? Let me know because I'm soooo fucking curious."

Yazoo blinked, tilting his head. He offered the redhead a faint smile, his pale face seeming to glow. "You're young. You're handsome and strong willed. Don't destroy yourself over what is past. You're a Turk and a damned cocky one at that. Be the Reno that I know. Not a cheap imitation."

Reno frowned further, not quite sure of how to respond. He stepped aside, turning his back on the remnant. Once again his eyes surveyed the vast, open sky. He shook his head, lowering his gaze to his shoes. "Why are you haunting me? You're not supposed to be here. You're supposed to remain in my memories."

His head tilted further, as if he was silently considering the Turk's words. Slowly walking over, he placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, forcing him to turn his head and meet his eyes.

Reno flinched at the touch, staring at his former lover's face with his own inner agony threatening to explode from within him.

Yazoo seemed to smile with those brilliant eyes of his, though his face showed no give. He brought his face close to the Turk's. "If it's a memory you wish for me to be, then I'll do that. But only if you promise to move on and live the life you were meant to."

Reno blinked back the tears that threatened to form. "How can I do that? With you gone... It's not fair. You lived only for Jenova. Following orders like the puppet you were. It could have been different. If only Kadaj and Loz had seen. I just..."

Yazoo hushed him with a gloved finger, pressing his cheek against his in an affectionate manner. "Troubling yourself with what could have been is never healthy, Reno. You have to accept what happened. I am but a remnant. I wasn't meant to have any other purpose. But that doesn't erase how I felt about you. I love you, Reno. I wish to see you happy. Looking at you now makes me want to weep. You look so lost."

Reno lowered his eyes as he felt the warm flesh press against his own. Was it pressing? Was any of this even happening? God. He was so confused.

Yazoo leaned in and pressed his lips to the Turk's in a gentle kiss.

The Turk felt his eyes water again, not being able to hold back this time as a single tear rolled down his cheek. He pulled away, embarrassed. Turks didn't cry.

Yazoo shook his head, leaning in again and licking the salty tear off. "None of that, my love. I can't rest in peace with you unhappy."

"Well I can't be happy with you gone," the redhead replied almost angrily.

The clone gently rubbed his nose against the Turk's, pulling away after a moment. "Smile, Reno. You're alive."

Reno winced as if he'd been stabbed in the gut.

Yazoo gazed at him sadly, slowly beginning to fade. "Don't dwell on the past. Live for the moment. I love you, Reno."

The Turk swallowed. His tongue felt like sandpaper. He remained right where he was for God knows how long, clenching and unclenching his fingers. Another chance gone. Another meeting wasted. Way to go, you foolish Turk.

--------------------------------------

"He just wasn't himself. Totally wasn't into the sex which is odd enough in itself, but then..."

Rude raised an eyebrow underneath those shades of his. "But then?"

The blonde whore sighed and shook her head. "He got all weird and sat up as if he'd seen a ghost. The look on his face worried me. Then he just took off. Rude, what's wrong with him?"

The man of a little words once again slipped into his silence and shrugged. He gave a nod of farewell before walking off as the strong smell of perfume was beginning to irritate his nostrils. And there really was no more information to gather. Finally stepping out of the whore house, he breathed in deeply, enjoying the fresh air. So, Reno was giving up on sex? He shook his head, not quite being able to see that happen. If it hadn't come from an actual whore's mouth, he never would have believed it. Now he knew things were bad. Reno was slowly crumbling inside and he couldn't help. Rude wasn't exactly the overly compassionate type but he did care for Reno. Not only were they partners, but they were best friends. Reno always had his back and not being able to have his now made him feel like shit.

He removed his shades to wipe them with the sleeve of his suit jacket. Feeling a vibration in his pocket, he reached for his cell and held it to his ear. "..."

"Rude. Go ahead and come back. Reno's here."

A look of relief overcame his normally stern face. "Okay." With that said, he hung up and made his way back to his car.

--------------------------------------

Tseng loomed over the lanky figure that lay on the couch before him. He had the biggest urge to just chew up and spit the crimson haired Turk out. But he couldn't bring himself to. No one had ever seen Reno this down before. It was quite unnerving. He motioned for Elena to speak with him.

Elena nodded and hesitantly approached Reno. She bit her lower lip, lightly tapping his shoulder. "Reno?"

Reno didn't bother to look up. "What?"

She sniffed irritably, obviously miffed by his rather rude behaviour. Depressed or not, he was still being very rude. She frowned, nudging him harder. "Where have you been? Your irresponsibility left us all to worry about you. Proud of yourself? God Reno, you're such a jerk."

Tseng narrowed his eyes. It was amusing, the tone of voice she was using with the second in command. But then, Reno was much like a child who needed to be constantly scolded. He shifted his gaze back to the redhead, sighing but remaining silent. He actually felt bad for him.

Reno sat up, shooting Elena an apologetic look and then doing the same to Tseng. "You're right. I've been an ass. Sorry."

Elena backed up, nearly bumping into Tseng who was so shocked by the Turk's words that he barely noticed. Reno was actually taking responsibility for his actions and apologizing to top it all off? Now they knew things were bad.

Before anyone could say something, Rude stepped in and took his place beside the bewildered Turks. He eyed Reno from behind those shades of his.

Tseng decided to give Rude the opportunity to speak with his friend. If anyone could get Reno to spill his guts, it was Rude. He gestured for Elena to come away who happily obliged and followed him out of the room, slamming the door shut.

Reno winced at the loud noise, rubbing his aching temples.

Rude studied him curiously, remaining silent. This was how it worked. Rude always stayed quiet until Reno couldn't take the silence anymore and would eventually talk. It didn't take very long this time.

Reno stared up at his partner, patting the spot beside him on the couch. "Have a seat, man."

Too troubled to really do anything but obey, he did so, continuing to eye his fellow Turk.

Reno turned to face him, giving him a the barest hint of a smirk. It was a forced smirk. You didn't have to be a genius to see that. "What's with the staring? Did I grow a third eye or somthin'?"

Rude frowned, willing himself to actually speak. "What's your deal, Reno? You're depressed. Everyone sees it."

That grave, half alive returned to the redhead's face as he fumbled for his cigarette pack. Much to his disdain, he saw that it was empty.

Rude blinked and handed him his pack, even lighting one up for him.

Reno shot him a look of gratitude. Taking many long drags, as if to avoid answering the question at any and all costs.

Rude continued to stare at him, mentally drilling a hole into his friend's head with his fierce gaze.

Reno sighed, relenting. He allowed the smoke out through his reddened nostrils, staring off into space as if lost in his own little world. "I'm not depressed." He winced at his own lie. It was an automatic reflex for his mouth to lie and try to defend himself. Even forgetting exactly who he was speaking with.

Rude snorted softly in disbelief. "Bullshit. There's no use in lying. Especially to me. What's your problem?" Obviously he knew what his problem was. He just needed to hear him say it.

Reno reached out to a nearby ashtray, flicking the cigarette ask into it. He lightly rubbed his ever reddening nose, not exactly sure of what to say or how to say it.

Rude decided to make things easier on him. "It's the remnant, isn't it? Yazoo."

The sound of his deceased lover's name on his partner's voice made him cringe for some unknown reason. The cigarette trembled between his slender fingers and he was forced to put it out. He ran his shaky hand through his red locks, clearing his throat several times. An image of the Sephiroth clone popped into his mind. That lovely, almost too good to be true face. The chiseled features. The gorgeous emerald eyes. The catlike ways in which his body moved. The silky, long silver locks. He breathed in deeply, willing the image away but to no avail. "Yazoo..."

The bald Turk adjusted his shades, trying to relax in his spot. "Look. I was wrong to judge you then. Your love life is your own business. But he's gone, Reno. Don't you think it's time you moved on? This isn't good for anyone. You're damaging yourself."

The redhead stood up, walking over to an open window. He went over his friend's words, not all too surprised by how similar his little talk now had been to the one with Yazoo. Move on. Hmph. Easier said than done. He was still living and all. Going about his days the best he could. But he couldn't fight the guilt. The conscience he never knew he had was eating away at him. And yet, he still couldn't bring himself to tell Yazoo how he truly felt. What kind of a pussy of a man was he? He hated himself for being such a weak shit. He was disgracing the name of the Turks and he knew it. But, he simply couldn't help how he felt. He was only human. A human who wanted the love of his life back. Who would have thought that Reno the Turk could fall his so deep. It was strange how things played out.

Rude frowned in his partner's general direction even though he had his back turned to him. He watched as Reno headed for the door, not bothering to question or follow him. Perhaps, he was a gone case. Or perhaps this was just something he needed to work out on his own. Either way, he wasn't going to pry anymore.

--------------------------------------

The wind was being rather relentless, which explained the small number of people actually venturing outside. Reno didn't seem to mind all that much. He sat on a sidewalk, not really doing much but trying to clear his troubled head. Tears formed in his eyes due to the stinging wind but he didn't make any effort to stop them from flowing. The sky was beginning to darken. Would it rain? It hadn't rained in while. He found himself thinking of that odd ancient, Aerith. And of course that would lead to thoughts of Cloud. He gritted his teeth angrily. The spikey haired fuck. He had both fixed and ruined everything. At times he found himself wanting to hunt the blond down and fry him to a crisp. But that would do no good. Any and all thoughts of vengeance died rather quickly which was odd considering he was a Turk. God, how he hated this feeling. He wanted to rid himself of all this pain and inner torment. Go back to being the cocky, cynical and all around fun to be around guy that he was. But how could he possibly go on as if nothing had happened? It's as if Yazoo had touched his very soul and left his mark on him and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get it to fade.

His mind snapped to attention as he heard the sound of footsteps approaching. That hyper keen sense of hearing never failed him. He turned his head to see a middle aged man with graying hair nearing. He studied the man curiously. He had one of those faces that only a mother could love. One look at him and you automatically knew he couldn't be trusted.

The man didn't do much to hide the grin that was forming on his face as he met the Turk's gaze. He halted right in front of him and peered down at him. "Well, well. If it isn't Reno the Turk. I've been meaning to talk to you for some time now. My name's Silas."

Reno blinked up at him, feeling a frown coming on. "I didn't ask and I'm not in the mood to talk. Skidattle." He dismissed the man with a wave of his hand.

This man wouldn't be sent away so easily. No. He was a persistent fellow. Not at all miffed by the rude dismissal, he simply grinned further and plopped down beside the redhead. "I think you'll be interested in what I have to say, Reno."

"I think you got about three seconds before you find a polished boot in your face," Reno snapped.

Silas narrowed his dark eyes. "Oh. What a shame. And here I thought you'd jump at the chance to learn more about your beloved Yazoo. Silly me. I must have been mistaken."

Reno simply gaped at him, his anger rapidly rising. His hand shot forward, grabbing Silas by the collar and pulling him close. A furious scowl stole his handsome face. "Don't you dare fuck with me at a time like this. What the hell do you know about Yazoo?"

Silas tried to pull away, but the Turk had a firm hold on him. "Release me and I'll tell you what I can."

Reno snarled, silently debating on what to do. His curiosity on what the asshole had to say took over so he released him roughly.

Silas adjusted his shirt, rubbing at his somewhat wrinkled throat. He was a big man and he could have given Reno a run for his money but he didn't want to. No. Not yet anyways...

The Turk ran a hand through his fiery mullet, trying to keep his cool. "Alright. Speak."

Silas continued to grin, eyeing the handsome young man beside him eagerly. "It's all very simple really. I have information on Yazoo and the other remnants that I know you would just die to have. It's clear that you crave any bit of Yazoo that you can get."

Reno tilted his head, much like Yazoo would have, in confusion. "Wait, how the hell do you know all of this? And who exactly are you and where did you get this so called information?" A dagger of mistrust was turning in his gut.

Silas only shook his head. "I will not tell you that. However, all the information I have is compiled neatly in a file which I will give to you if and only if you do as I say."

That familiar dull rage resurfaced soon enough. "How fucking stupid do you think I am? I ain't doing you no fucking favours. Get the fuck outta here before I shove my electro mag rod down your sorry throat."

Silas shook his head once more. "Your anger only makes you appear all the more attractive, Turk. Are you sure you wish to throw away such a chance? This may be the last thing you have of Yazoo. Besides your memories of course."

This caused Reno to think though he was still as angry as ever. Perhaps this really was all he would have left of Yazoo. And who knew, maybe he'd finally find some closure with this information, whatever it was. Lord knew that he was desperate enough to try it. He looked up into Silas' malicious eyes, his own mako blue ones shiny but determined. "What do I have to do?"

Silas' face seemed to light up and he leaned forward, speaking.

Reno's eyes grew wider and wider with each word Silas spoke. He couldn't possibly put himself through that. Could he? As if on cue, Yazoo's solemn but beautiful image popped up in his mind. He closed his eyes momentarily, biting back his pride with all that he had. He would do it. For Yazoo. "Fine."

--------------------------------------

And just like that, he was subject to the worst amount of torture and humiliation one could imagine. A blood dripping hand weakly clenched at the bedpost. His body shuddered each time the belt made contact with his sensitive flesh. It took every ounce of strength and willpower he had to not scream and pass out. Oh, but the sheer agony of it all left him wondering as to why he was still alive. It would be a miracle if he could find a patch of flesh that wasn't bruised or cut or bleeding. He sucked in a breath as the belt strike spots on his back which had already been opened up. A tiny little whimper escaped his mouth but was lost within the loud sound of leather making contact with exposed flesh. And just as he thought he could take no more, the whipping ceased and a look of utter relief stole his bloodied but gorgeous face.

Silas took a deep breath, setting the belt aside and crawling onto the bed. He knelt over the shuddering Turk, grinning against his blood and sweat drenched face. "You know, you look even more desirable when you're in pain." Flicking his tongue out, he licked away a trail of blood that was running down Reno's face.

Reno cringed at the touch. How the mighty had fallen. Once a great Turk and now an abused sex slave. He had simply died on the inside. He didn't know how his body still continued to function without his soul.

Silas viciously flipped him over onto his stomach. The once white sheets underneath the two of them were now red and stained with Reno's blood. He ran a tongue over his fang like teeth, reaching for his switch knife which lay neatly on his night table. He ran his fingers over the cold steel, his eyes gleaming with excitement while his manhood jutted out of his boxer shorts.

Even through the tears, Reno could make out the way the knife gleamed under the florescent lights. He swallowed, closing his eyes and silently praying for it all to end.

Silas gently ran the cool blade against the Turk's smooth chest, causing immediate goosebumps to rise. He smirked, applying more pressure this time and slitting him down to his navel.

Reno bit his lower lip hard, forcing himself to remain perfectly still. Blood trickled down his lip and Silas licked it off as soon as he noticed it, forcing him to whimper again.

"You taste like the nectar of the Gods, Turk." His tongue licked away at the blood on the tip of the knife, reaching down again and slitting a horizontal line as if this were some morbid, religious penance.

Reno simply gave into the pain, not bothering to make a sound or move at all. His body was no longer his. How the world had failed him.

Silas set the knife aside, running his bloody fingers over the Turk's manhood. A rather sick, twisted smile appeared on his face as he once again reached for something.

The Turk's blue eyes followed his hand, his nervousness growing with each second that passed. As he recognized what Silas now held, his terror exploded. He shook his head weakly, pleading with Silas to stop.

Silas seemed to take no notice and only grinned, gripping his member firmly where he proceeded to pierce the sensitive head. He forced the sharp end of the piercing into Reno's shaft.

That was it for Reno. The pain was simply too much. He felt his vision begin to blur and a scream of pain escaped his lips and then the world went mercifully black.

--------------------------------------

The world suddenly felt extremely cold though he was drenched with sweat and dried up blood. Reno opened his eyes slowly. His immediate reaction was a sharp cry of pain as he felt his entire body seem to catch fire. He ached all over. He took several deep breaths though this did nothing for him. It burned all over, especially in his most sensitive of spots. His eyes wandered over the dark room and he realized that he was in his room, lying on his bed. A white sheet covered half of his naked, brutalized body. He winced, turning his head. Much to his surprise, he saw Yazoo standing beside the bed and gazing at him, his face twisted with sorrow.

Fresh tears streaked down the pale flesh of the remnant as he continued to gaze at his wounded lover.

Reno swallowed, trying to reach out for him but failing miserably. His body refused to cooperate.

Yazoo removed his gloves, throwing them aside carelessly. He sat down gingerly beside him, running a soothing hand through the Turk's messy hair. "You stupid, stupid Turk. How could you be so foolish? Putting yourself through that. And for what? Nothing..."

Reno blinked, trying to speak. "Suh-Silas?"

Yazoo frowned, running a finger over the red marks on his cheekbones. "Dead. What saddens me is that he set you up. He had nothing on me. Absolutely nothing. He used you and you allowed it." More tears rolled down his reddening cheeks.

Reno felt his world crumble once more. As if he hadn't been through enough. This was all too much. He closed his eyes, a single tear rolling down his burning face. He felt dirty. So incredibly dirty and used. "Yazoo..."

Yazoo leaned forward, kissing at the wounds on his face. Slowly and carefully, he slid his tongue over each cut, each bruise and each drop of blood that he could find, working his way down.

Reno winced. The pain was severe and very strong but the pleasure was there too. He relished in those moments. Enjoying the familiar feel of Yazoo's lips exploring his body. He reached out, intertwining his fingers in those lovely, silver locks.

Yazoo stopped as he reached Reno's manhood. The pained look on his face was all too clear as he noticed the damage done to the sensitive head. He trailed his eyes back up to the Turk's face, shooting him a questioning look.

Reno just nodded, a pleading look on his face.

Yazoo ran his tongue over the wound, being as gentle as he possibly could. Causing the redhead anymore pain was not something he would allow.

The Turk sucked in a breath, closing his eyes at the intense pain coated with pleasure.

Yazoo continued to toy with his shaft, slowly but surely trying to erase the memory of the morbid incident with his own loving touch.

Reno whimpered, tightening his hold on the remnant's hair.

Yazoo took more of Reno into his mouth, gently sucking on the shaft while swirling his tongue over the wounded tip.

The redhead involuntarily bucked up against the remnant's mouth, the pleasure nearly scorching his body. He could feel a pleasant tingling sensation engulf him.

Yazoo brought his mouth down further as if trying to take all of him in. He tickled the underside of the shaft with his tongue, deep throating him hungrily. "Mmm..."

Reno sucked in another breath, his wounded chest rising and falling with each weak little breath that he took. His fingers loosened their hold on Yazoo's hair as he felt himself release. He cringed in pain as a torrent of semen exploded out of him and into Yazoo's mouth.

Yazoo swallowed the cum eagerly, licking his lips. "You taste so good, Reno." He lay down beside the redhead, pulling the sheets up further along his broken form.

Reno turned his head so that they were face to face. He smiled a little as he felt Yazoo's hand caress his cheek. Even in the darkness of the room, Yazoo's emerald eyes glowed and stood out. "Yazoo?"

Yazoo continued to stroke his lover's cheek. "Hm?"

"I..." Before he could finish his sentence, he felt his eyes close and sleep take over him once again.

--------------------------------------

Sunlight crept into the room. Reno blinked several times as he awoke, rubbing his eyes. He yawned, stretching his body out. He felt refreshed for some odd reason. Suddenly a sharp gasp escaped his throat as he recalled the incidents of the night before. His confusion grew even more as he noticed that his body had completely healed. Not a bruise or cut was in sight. Only, pale smooth skin revealed itself.

He frowned, utterly baffled. Then he remembered Yazoo's visit. His eyes wandered over the room, finding nothing but his dresser and bathroom door and television. He reached for his boxers, quickly slipping them on and doing a thorough search of his apartment.

Yazoo was nowhere to be found.

He frowned further, making his way out onto the balcony. It was a beautiful, sunny day. But still, the remnant was nowhere to be found. Reno leaned on his railing, thinking to himself. It was Thursday. He knew what needed to be done. He quickly showered and dressed, heading outside and into his car. Traffic wasn't bad at all though he was growing impatient. It took but half an hour, but to him, it seemed like an eternity. Finally reaching his destination, he got out of his car, slamming the door shut and rushing up to the roof top of the abandoned building that had become his in a way.

Sure enough, Yazoo was waiting for him at the top.

He halted, eyeing the man who had his back to him and trying to catch his breath.

Slowly, Yazoo turned to face and him and offered a faint but genuine smile. "You're late."

Reno walked over to him, questions flying left and right. "What happened? How did Silas die? How did my wounds heal?"

Yazoo hushed him with a single, gloved finger. He came close and wrapped his arms around the Turk who simply melted into his embrace. Pressing his lips to his head, he spoke. "None of that matters. All that matters is that you're alive and well. Look around, Reno. It's a beautiful day, no?"

Reno nodded his head in agreement. It was a beautiful day. One of those days where you felt like nothing could go wrong and that everything was right with the world. He took a deep breath. Better late than never. "Yazoo?"

Yazoo kept his lips pressed to the top of his head. "Yes, Reno?"

Reno felt a huge weight drop from his shoulders as he finally came out and said it. Finally let go. "I love you."

Yazoo pulled away, looking deep into the Turk's eyes.

Reno looked back, not feeling the need to blink.

A large and completely beautiful smile appeared on the remnant's face. He reached out and placed a hand on the Turk's cheek. "And now...I can finally go with peace. This was all we both needed."

Reno nodded, knowing full well that this would be the last time he ever saw Yazoo and yet, it didn't bother him. He felt so light now. Like he'd lost weight. What was it he had heard Tifa once say to Cloud? Dilly dally? Yes. All that dilly dally was now gone. He smiled an actual smile. "I'll never forget you."

Yazoo tilted his head as he always did. "Nor will I forget you. I will always watch over you. Be strong. You're a Turk. Reno the Turk."

Reno nodded once again, his teeth gleaming as the sun shined against them.

Yazoo came close and pressed his lips to the Turk's, pouring out all the affection he could in that single, timeless gesture.

Reno returned the kiss with his own amount of affection. He would miss this, but he knew now that he could move on. Yazoo would never die. He lived on in his memories. In his heart.

After a while, they parted and simply stood, gazing at one another. Though no words were spoken, everything that needed to be said was somehow said in that conversation of eyes.

Yazoo pressed his lips to Reno's forehead in a final kiss of farewell before turning to face the heavens. "Goodbye, Reno. I'll always love you..."

Reno watched him fade, some tears forming in his eyes. He didn't bother to stop them. It felt good to let it all out. He stood there until nothing but the faint memory of Yazoo's presence lingered on the roof top. He shifted his weight, a familiar smirk surfacing on his handsome face. "Aw, Tseng's gonna gimme an earful."

With that said, he headed downstairs, finally ready to face the world and start his day like he was meant to.


End file.
